


啊

by LianBB



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB
Kudos: 1





	啊

“啊-！”男人在身下不怀好意的深记一顶，身上的小皇帝一下就叫出了声，软塌塌的趴男人身上大喘气，胸膛抵着难受，费了好大的劲才能说出一句完整的话“朕…朕可是皇上…啊-”  
软肉被无数次顶操，小皇帝的腰已经酸的不行了，可是身下的男人体力旺盛，频率过于猛烈，似乎没有想要停止的意思，小皇帝不肯服软，一有力气就骂着脏话让男人停下来，可是换来的却是男人整根的贯通。  
小皇帝实在是受不了，眼睛和手都被捆绑住了，就算解开也无力挣扎。  
这种神秘和压迫感每一晚都会来临，眼前一片黑，双手被男人绑在身后，体位被男人任意摆动。  
“我……我可是皇上…呜呜呜呜…”看不到男人长相，觉得害怕，自己可是皇帝，每天都遭受到那么过分的侵犯，更是觉得委屈。

不知持续了多长时间，男人可能是发现小皇帝有点半晕了，停下了动作，在小皇帝体内射下浓浊  
的液体，终于结束了这一趟折磨，小皇帝累的不行，闭上眼睛就晕睡过去了。  
男人抱起小皇帝去清洗完后，帮他解开了眼罩和手腕上的绳子，在小皇帝红润润的唇上亲了一口“晚安，小皇帝。”

一大清早起来，小皇帝的身上干干净净，但是身下的那种肿痛感依然存在，小皇帝扶着腰坐起来，下体就涌出一股液体染湿了床单。  
“混蛋！”由于小皇帝昨晚叫的太猛，现在吼出的声音也是有些沙哑。

今日上早朝时，小皇帝是被架着去的，还被母后问了什么事，小皇帝脸皮薄，怎么可能会告诉自己每晚发生的事情，笑了笑说自己昨晚睡姿不端正扭到腰了。  
“每晚都扭到？”  
“嗯啊。”小皇帝眼神飘忽不定。

又到了晚上，小皇帝打算一晚都不睡，看看每晚折磨自己的到底是哪个混账，必定把他大卸八块，但是小皇帝酣睡，话一落下眼皮就重了，大了个哈欠就睡过去了。

下身的那种异物感又来了，小皇帝一睁眼眼前就是一片黑，“疼…”小皇帝曲着身子，脚趾头都蜷缩了起来，他可以感受到这只是男人的手指，即使每晚都经历这些前戏，可是下身还依然没有适应的意思。  
“轻…一点…求，求你…”突然的深入让小皇帝疼的仰起头，连唾沫都没力气咽。

男人可能有些吃惊，这是小皇帝第一次求情，他把小皇帝抱起，让小皇帝面对自己坐在腿上，握住他的小腰缓缓顶入，小皇帝觉得求情有用，因为男人很少那么温柔进去，小皇帝搂住男人的腰，咬着下唇忍着痛。  
罩住眼睛的布条是黑纱的，小皇帝抬头看着男人，透过一点点光，看不清男人的五官，但是看得清男人脸庞的轮廓，很好看，估计长的不赖。  
小皇帝猜测出这个男人是吃软不吃硬，憋着不叫出喘息声，“…你为什么…不让我看你啊…唔。”

话音刚落下男人就撬开牙关吻了进来，这个吻很温柔，舌尖滑过上颚引起的一阵瘙痒，小皇帝一不小心挺直了身子，巨物一下就捅入深处，“啊…！”小嘴松开，往后挪了挪，似乎想要把巨物拔出一点。  
“宝贝，这不怪我。”男人压住小皇帝的腰，不让他后挪。  
这是小皇帝第一次听见男人的声音，低沉还带磁性，小皇帝已经开始计划好明天要在朝廷上一个一个认着抓了。  
“嘘…我知道你在想什么…你抓不到我的。”男人握住小皇帝的腰上下抽动，小皇帝被撞的酸痛，倒趴在男人怀里，蒙在黑绸下的双眼流出的泪水沾湿了绸带“混蛋…我…杀了你…”

今日上早朝时，小皇帝忍着腰部的酸痛一瘸一拐的走到皇座上坐好，一坐下那一刻还引发一阵疼痛感，“嘶…”  
“又扭到腰了？”  
“啊？额，对。”小皇帝抿了抿嘴撑了一下身子“开始吧！”

听着下面的大臣讲着那些无聊的军事问题，小皇帝才不在意，毕竟这些母上都会为自己打理好，所以就垂着脑袋扣手指 

沉重的脚步声踏入，打破了这单一的声调，小皇帝抬起头，一位身着盔甲的时候男人走来，五官精致，脸上一丝表情都没有，走上去单膝下跪“皇上，臣来迟了。”  
这个熟悉的声音，让小皇帝一下瞪大眼睛忍着腰部的酸痛站了起来“我见过他！来人！把他头砍了！”  
“住手！胡说八道！lay将军今日才与皇上第一次见面！斩什么斩？！我不准！”母后就因为小皇帝的乱发言，气直了身子，狠狠的拍了一下桌子。  
小皇帝鼻子一酸，看了看底下跪着的将军，也可能是自己认错了，气鼓鼓的坐下，扭过头争取不让眼泪掉下来。  
可是小皇帝脾气倔，这个声音不可能认错，兜兜转转就让这个将军成了自己的贴身侍卫，目的就是为了可以更仔细的观察。  
“你！弯下腰！”小皇帝叉着腰站在lay将军的面前，lay将军服从小皇帝的命令，曲下了身子，没想到小皇帝一下就吻上了lay将军的嘴，lay将军不敢违反命令，只能尽量的再弯下一点身子防止小皇帝摔跤。  
小皇帝吻完后还在嘴里砸吧了几下“感觉也像，明天要是认证了你就完蛋了。”  
小皇帝转身大摇大摆的就走了，完全没有看见身后的那个人男人直起身子后的嘴角，还有舌尖在下唇的略过。

可惜还是失望了，最近的几晚都没有发生那种情况，问人也确实证实了lay将军是第一次和自己见面。  
连续的几天那个神秘的男人都没有来，小皇帝不知道为什么觉得有点空虚，下身莫名其妙总会有一阵瘙痒，可怜的小皇帝知道夹着被子蹭几下来缓解。  
“呜呜…”小皇帝实在是受不了，伸手进自己的下身，学着男人帮自己扩张，下身出水很多，小皇帝的手指纤细，一下就进去了，小皇帝很不满意，就哭出来了，下身那种欲望感丝毫没有减弱，反而越来越强烈。  
“lay！你给我过来！”小皇帝大腿压着小腿坐起，双手叉在两腿间，lay听见呼喊声一下就赶过来了，但这幅美景真是前所未有的。  
小皇帝趴坐在床上，裤子褪到关节部，衣裳因为被小皇帝解开脱落到了腰部，小皇帝眼睛红红的还溢着水，水嘟嘟的嘴唇像是在索吻“把衣服脱了上来！”  
“皇上…”  
“要不然我剁了你！”  
“遵命。”

小皇帝被服务的舒舒服服的，被lay将军抱在身上亲吻，下身的那种感觉终于得到了缓解，小皇帝恢复了点意识，趴在lay将军身上，毫不客气的说“你要是敢把这事和别人说…我杀了你…啊！你顶朕顶的好啊！谁允许你的！”  
“小皇帝，你舒服了，应该到我了？这，不，怪，我。”  
小皇帝瞪大双眼，反应过来时已经被lay将军压在身下了“混…啊！”

END


End file.
